universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tactical Marine
This is a profile for the Tactical Marine from Warhammer 40k. Summary A Tactical Squad is the most versatile and tactically flexible force in the Space Marine army, making up the majority of the four Battle Companies and the entirety of two of the four Reserve Companies in a typical Codex Chapter. This makes them the most common type of unit in the Space Marine forces. They are the standard infantry of the Space Marine Legions. They must be able to prove that they can survive and fight in all manner of warfare as they can weild many different weapons. Squad Numbers: * 4 Marines * 1 Sergeant * 5 optional additional marines Items Each Legion have different utilization of weaponry or gear that they use in battle, but here is the list of the most common types. Wargear *Power Armour *Bolter or Bolt Pistol *Frag Grenades *Krak Grenades Optional Wargear *Flamer *Meltagun *Plasma Gun *Grav-Gun *Choice of Heavy Weapon, including Heavy Bolter, Multi-Melta, Missile Launcher, Plasma Cannon, Lascannon or Grav-cannon *Choice of Close Combat Weapon, including Chainsword, Combi-melta, Combi-flamer, Combi-plasma gun or Combi-Grav *Plasma Pistol *Power Weapon *Power Fist *Melta Bomb Optional Wargear, Sergeant Only *1 Melee Weapon (Includes: Chainfist, Chainsword, Force Weapon, Lightning Claws, Power Fist, Power Weapon, Relic Blade and Thunder Hammer) *And/or 1 Ranged Weapon (Includes: Astartes Grenade Launcher, Auto-Weapon, Bolter, Cerberus Launcher, Combi-Weapon, Conversion Beamer, Cyclone Missile Launcher, Demolisher Cannon, Flamer Weapon, Grav-Weapon, Las Weapon, Melta Weapon, Missile Launcher, Plasma Weapon, Skyhammer Missile Launcher, Skyspear Missile Launcher, Sniper Rifle and Thunderfire Cannon) *Melta Bombs *Teleport Homer Optional Wargear for Tactical Squad's Dedicated Transport, Sergeant Only *Deathwind Launcher *Hurricane Bolter *Icarus Stormcannon Array *Typhoon Missile Launcher *Whirlwind Multiple Missile Launcher Powers/Skills Science: Superhuman Condition (The standard Marine is already implanted with the geneseed which makes them ridiculously stronger than the average human being) High-Tech Weaponry (Marines possess a wide variety of weapons that can accommodate for different situations) Stats DC: Building-Large Island: Bolters are capable of reducing other large humanoids to a bloody mist. Concussion missiles can easily tear through barricades made to withstand concentrated fire from numerous tanks. Plasma weaponry fires superheated matter with heat akin to a solar flare. Lascannons are even more powerful than most plasma weaponry and are capable of vaporizing tanks. Building: A standard Space Marine physically can rip open tanks, crack ceramite with his fists, and break every bone in a normal human's body with an incredibly casual blow. They can also harm other Space Marines with their physical blows. Durability: Building: Grenades far more powerful than ones from the modern day can't even scratch them. Able to survive entry into a planet's atmosphere with only minor injury. A Marine covered in thousands of tons of rubble managed to dig his way out without injury. Speed: Subsonic: At least Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Can easily swat hypersonic projectiles out of the air at close range, such as a Dark Eldar Splinter projectile, which fire similarly to Railguns. Range: Extended melee range due to them having larger limbs, few kilometers with the Bolters, varies with their other weapons Feats The standard Tactical Marine are well known to have enhanced intelligence and have centuries of experience in warfare in a galaxy of constant death. Weakness/Limitations Slightly lower speed and maneuverability due to the extreme bulk of the armor Gallery Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Profile Category:Sci-Fi Category:Character/Unit Category:Science Category:AP Tier High 6-C Category:AP Tier 8-C Category:Dura Tier 8-C Category:Subsonic Speed Category:Hypersonic+ Speed